Un regalo para Jeanne
by angekila
Summary: Jeanne cumple años y Ren Tao hablará con sus personas más cercanas para que le ayuden a encontrar el regalo ideal para ella. One-Shot.


Shaman King no es mío.

* * *

Un regalo para Jeanne

* * *

—Cómprale algo bien lindo. Somos millonarios, no escatimes gastos.

Él lo sabía, si iba a regalarle algo de cumpleaños tenía que ser cuidadoso y fino. Sobre todo, fino.

—¿Te parece bien un reloj? —La vio dudar— Puedo hacer que le hagan un grabado.

—No. Nunca la he visto usar uno.

—Pero puede usarlo ¿No?

La mayor de los Tao dejó su revista de lado y observó directamente a su hermano.

—A veces se me olvida que esta es tu primera novia. —Ren se sonrojó y no supo cómo tomarse el comentario— ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

¿Tiempo? ¿En serio alguien llevaba esas cuentas?

—Ehh, no sé, algunos meses.

—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó Jun nuevamente— Esos detalles son importantes en cualquier relación.

El Tao comenzó a sudar y a contar con sus manos.

—Unos 4. Quizá.

—¿Quizá? —¿Por qué tanta insistencia con el maldito número? — ¿Llevas cuatro meses con ella y no sabes qué darle? ¿Acaso qué han hecho todo este tiempo? —Ren se sonrojó y una risa macabra adornó el rostro de la mujer.

—Oh, no, no. No es lo que crees. Solo hemos salido. Nos estamos conociendo. No somos unos precoces como Yoh y Anna.

—Pero lo has pensado ¿no? —Jun soltó una risa bastante fuerte y lo siguiente que vio fue a su hermano salir del cuarto. Aún era un niño.

**...**

—Tienes que ayudarme, Horo Horo. ¿Qué le regalo a Jeanne?

Con el teléfono en la oreja y las manos en su tractor, el Usui buscaba la manera de ayudar a su amigo.

—Un avión. Eres rico, dale uno de tus 33 aviones.

Ren quiso golpearlo, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—¿No será algo muy exagerado? Solo es el primer cumpleaños que celebráremos juntos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo amará. Además, cuando se vaya a Francia puede irse en él. Serás el mejor novio de todos.

Ren no sabía por qué, pero presentía que Horo le estaba gastando una broma.

—¿No eres tú el que decía que hay que cuidar el medio ambiente?

—¡Qué listo es, señorito!

Lo siguiente que Horo sintió fue el pitido en su oído. Ren había colgado.

**...**

—Te lo juro que eres mi última opción, Yoh.

—¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? Aguas termales de Funbari, mucho gusto.

—Soy Ren.

—¿Tao?

Casi cuelga.

—Yoh, es el cumpleaños de Jeanne. ¿Qué puedo darle?

—¡Un obsequio!

—¡Pásame a Anna!

Anna tomó la bocina que Yoh le brindaba.

—Estoy segura de que yo sí soy tu última opción.

El Tao maldijo para sus adentros.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

—No importa lo que le regales, ella lo va a amar porque viene de ti.

—No me estás ayudando.

—¿Acaso qué quieres que te diga?

La rubia tenía un punto.

—¿Está mal si le regalo un avión?

—Ren, por favor, nunca le pidas ayuda a un Usui. ¿Necesitas algo más? —¡¿Algo más? Anna no había ayudado en absoluto!— Tengo un hijo que me espera y un esposo que no sabe contestar el teléfono.

Colgaron y Ren fue directo al Centro Comercial. Quizá entre tantas vitrinas encontraría algo para su novia.

**...**

Un galante Ren Tao había reservado todo el restaurante esa noche. No quería interrupciones. En una mano llevaba la bolsa del obsequio y la otra la observada incansablemente pues ahí reposaba su reloj de bolsillo. Al final, le había hecho caso a Anna. Debía recordar enviarle algún presente como agradecimiento.

—Señor Tao —Lo llamó un mesero— La señorita ha llegado. ¿Desea que le avise a los músicos para que comiencen a tocar?

—No. Yo les daré la orden. Y por favor, retírese, yo le avisaré cuando desee la cena. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. —El hombre salió del lugar y Ren había quedado a completa disposición de la mujer que venía entrando por aquella puerta de madera.

—Eres hermosa.

Jeanne se sonrojó y el Tao notó que había hablado demasiado alto.

—Tú te ves muy elegante, Ren. ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

—Mi reloj de bolsillo -dijo, mostrando la palma abierta— eres muy puntual.

Jeanne sonrió con ternura.

—En la otra mano.

Ren comenzó a sudar. Guardó su reloj y con ambas manos le tendió la bolsa a su novia. Jeanne, sonrojada, tomó el obsequio.

—¿Un libro? —Ren no dijo nada.

Jeanne rompió la bolsa y leyó la tarjeta que estaba sobre la superficie,

_Gracias por despertarme, contigo estoy viviendo un verdadero sueño. _

Luego vio la portada del libro _El bello durmiente_, lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver un álbum de fotografías y todas tenían el mismo concepto: Ren usando las piernas de ella como almohada y ella con los ojos cerrados dándole un beso en la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Jeanne no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo dejó obsequio sobre la mesa y se acercó al Tao para besarlo y dejó que este la correspondiera. Ahora tenían la noche entera para los dos.

* * *

**Fin**

Hola, carebolas,

Este fanfic lo escribí para una amiga ya que la semana pasada fue su cumpleaños. (Te amodoro, RedGlossyLips). Ella, muy amablemente, me permitió subirlo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber (L).


End file.
